1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to machine facilitated instruction.
2. Description of Related Art
Second-language skills have become increasingly important as lower communication costs have fostered increased communication between countries. However, native language writers of a first language frequently have difficulty mastering writing skills in a second language, even after completing advanced levels of instruction. Furthermore, developing advanced writing skills in a second language requires developing a mastery of subject-specific text genres or writing cultures.
For example, English-language medical journals and English-language legal texts deliver information to the reader in specific ways. Thus, a student writer must learn to master not only the format of the second-language general text genres, but must also master the use of subject-specific genres or writing cultures within the second language as well. Texts that fail to conform to the expected writing culture are often perceived as disorganized and/or awkward.
The language instruction is also more readily absorbed and integrated by a student if the overall aim of the lesson is clearly understood. Thus, an understanding of the overall nature of the flaws in the language-specific writing culture text and an overview of the techniques useful in correcting such flaws would be advantageous.